Avez vous déjà vu
by Karine-F
Summary: Série de One Shot ayant pour idée principale les anciennes séries d'animations diffusées sur M6 avec comme titre "Avez-vous déjà vu..." remixé à la Huddy : Avez vous déjà vu... House & Cuddy après avoir fait leur petite affaire... Endroit insolite
1. Dans le bureau de Wilson ?

Avez vous déjà vu...

_House & Cuddy après avoir fait leur petite affaire..._

Dans le bureau de Wilson ?

Après avoir passé de merveilleux moments d'extase total, House & Cuddy range le bureau de Wilson, mis dans un piteux état après que Cuddy ai -malheureusement- fait valsé tout les ustensiles au sol.

La matinée commençât normalement quand Wilson arriva enfin au travail :

W - merde... j'ai pas le souvenirs d'avoir rangé comme ça... Et puis, le petit ours là, il était pas à droite ?

Et, QUI A CASSER MA LAMPE ??

House arriva dans le bureau de Wilson après quelques minutes, se cachant des foudres de Cuddy . Cuddy le rattrapât « au vol » alors que Jimmy était placé juste en face de House.

H - WILSON, tu ne devineras JAMAIS ce qui c'est passais ! Alors...

Cuddy plaqua sa main sur la bouche de House :

C - Non il ne se passe rien, rien du tout ! C'est juste le Dr House qui fait des blagues potaches n'est ce pas Dr House?

House étouffais par la main de Cuddy pressant ses voies respiratoires, aquiesta vivement de la tête, les yeux ronds. Wilson lui, regardât la scène incompris. Finalement, roulant les yeux et secouant la tête, il mis son sac sur sa chaise de bureau.

Cuddy, elle, avais retiré délicatement sa main du visage de House, et tout 2 se mis à regarder Wilson se tourner vers son bureau bizarrement. Lui, ne voyant pas leur regards inquisiteurs commençât à se poser au coin de son bureau :

H/C - NON PAS LA !

W, ne comprenant toujours rien - Oooookay, vous êtes vraiment étrange vous aujourd'hui

H/C - Noooon

W- Et pourquoi vous parlez en même temps ?!

H/C - Allez savoir !

W- -_-' Bon bref, tant que vous y êtes, vous savez qui a casser ma lampe là ?

Cuddy commençât un petite ricanement, entraînant House

W- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ENCORE ?

H/C - Ben rien !

W- Bon, je commence à travailler moi, quelle début de matinée mouvementé ! Mon bureau bordélique, ma lampe cassée, MA PAUVRE LAMPE et vous qui parlez en même temps !

Cuddy commençât à rire et à partir afin de travailler. House lui la regardât s'éloigner un sourire au lèvres. Il regardât Wilson :

H - Eu.. hum, j'a...j'arrive !

W- Oui et arrête de BAVER en passant

H - Hein, eu, ouais, eu... ouais !

Puis, celui-ci s'empressa vivement de rejoindre Cuddy. Plus que d'habitude même, il rejoignit Cuddy qui lui fit un sourire. Cote à cote ils avaient l'air de prendre... du plaisir à être ensemble ?

... Ça devait être lui qui était bizarre... Oui, Ça devais être ça !

...Maintenant oui !


	2. Dans la salle d'examen numéro une ?

Dans la salle d'examen numéro une, c'est-à-dire en... consultation ?

Après s'être sauter dessus comme des lapins en chaleur en salle de consultation, Cuddy retournât dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres tandis que House partit discrètement de la salle de consultation pour trouver refuge avec sa chère PSP dans un... coin ! Ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de la doyenne :

- HOUSE, allez examiner les patients tout de suite !

- Quels patients ?

- Ceux dans la salle d'attente !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour se faire OSCULTER

- Et où ?

- A VOTRE AVIS

- Bon ben, moi, je sais pas, donc j'y vais pas !

House avais dit cette dernière phrase tout sourire, sachant parfaitement que Cuddy refusais de prononcer le mot "consultation", assez gênée du lieu de leur ébat.

- PUREE MAIS VOUS ALLAIS ALLER EN...MERDE !

- Ben quoi ? C'est une simple question que je vous ai posé pourtant ! :house7:

Trouvant une minuscule chance - Salle d'examen numéro 1 !

- Faut faire quoi déjà ?

- OSCULTER LES PATIENTS

- Ils ont cas aller en cabinet !

Criant dans tout le hall : PUTAIN MAIS SE FAIRE CONSULTER, CONSULTATION ! OUAIS J'L'AI DIS CEST MALIN !

Tout les patients se retournèrent vers eux tandis que Cuddy s'apprêtais a partir en maugréant pour elle-même :

- Tout ça pour un mot ! Je le déteste ! Pfff, pas capable de comprendre... consultation ! C'est pas compliqué quand même ! M'énerve !

- Cette femme est folle

House ressortit sa PSP :

- Et j'aime ça !

Puis, il cria :

- CONSULT- QUOI DEJA ?

- TA GUEULE

Les infirmières autour firent une tête ébahi ainsi que House

- Oui... consultation... bien sur, oui...

House se remit donc à son jeu, ignorant son altercation avec la directrice qui retournât vers lui 1/4 d'heure plus tard :

- HOUSE CONSULTATION !

- Connnsuuultatiooon hein ?!

- OUI CONSULTATION

- Mais c'est qu'on es pressé :house7:

- OUI ALORS MAINTENANT !

Mimant le signe des guillemets en prononçant le dernier mot de sa phrase- olalaaaa, bon ben, rejoignez moi dans 5 minutes, qu'on en "discute"

- Je n'ai plus peur de le dire maintenant : consultation, MAINTENANT sinon, j'vous fait bouffer tout les fichus dossiers de cet hôpital !

- Vous aviez peur, hum, intéressant !

- HOUSE STOP

- Ah, c'est pas ce que vous avez dit la dernière fois !

- Quoi la dernière fois ?

- Oh, vous disiez pas du tout stop mais plutôt : continueeeez, encore...

- Salaud !

- Non, juste réaliste... ou sadique !

- Je ne direz plus jamais "continuez", on parie ?

- Ah parce que vous comptiez le refaire ? Vous vous êtes vendue toute seule ma chère Cuddy !

- Grrrr

- TIGRESSE

- Boiteux

- Insatisfaite

Des insultes toutes aussi loufoques les unes que les autres entraînèrent le regards des personnes présentes dans le hall sauf le personnel, étant habitué à leurs "chamailleries"

- QUOI VOU REGARDEZ QUOI ?! VOUS AVEZ JAMAIS VUS LES FEUX DE L'AMOUR OU QUOI ??

- HOUSE STOP !

- j'croyais que vous deviez arrêter de dire...

- Non, c'était le contraire que je devais arrêtais de dire

- hahaha... merde c'est plus marrant...

...Maintenant oui !


	3. Dans la machine à IRM ?

Dans la machine à IRM ?

Après avoir enfin céder à leur pulsion, House & Cuddy vaquèrent à leur occupations, tout sourire. 

Sauf lorsque House eut la merveilleuse idée de charcuter son patient. Mais avant, il lui fit une IRM, salle dans laquelle Cuddy se dirigeât pour empêcher House de faire des bêtises... La routine ! Le patient se trouvais déjà dans l'appareil lorsque Cuddy apparut :

- House, vous avez omis de parler de chirurgie exploratrice ENCORE !

- Tiens, je me sent comme tout puissant ici, dans cette pièce ! Surtout quand vous dites encore, alors là, ça me rend toute chose ! Vous voulez que je vous explore ?

Le patient : Bon, je peux bouger maintenant ?

Ce à quoi House répondit d'un "non" catégorique, Cuddy :

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Ben, parce que sinon ce seras piiiire, mini greg est près a tirer dans l'tas !

- Mon dieu, c'est dégueulasse, comment vous parlez de ça !

- Ben quoiiii ?

- Vous lui donner un nom... Juste PATHETIQUE ! Et en plus, JE SUIS PAS UN TAS !

- Vous trouviez pas ça pathétique kan il.. 

- Oui bon sa va on va pas en parlé mille ans !

Le patient - eu excusez moi, je peux bouger maintenant ?

H&C : - NON

C : - Bon, vous vous décidez à arrêter le massacre !

- Non !

- Bon... tant pis pour vous !

- ... Ce soudain relâchement cache quelque chose... 

- Vous pouvez être sur que je ne dirais plus jamais "encore" de ma vie !

- ... Ok, j'la fais pas, vous avez gagné !

- Je gagne toujours !

...Maintenant oui !


	4. Dans le placard du concierge ?

Dans le placard du concierge ?

Un soir où House & Cuddy s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs, ils discutaient et se cherchaient enchaînant disputes sur disputes... Comme d'habitude !

House vit qu'ils étaient prés du placard préféré de ces chers Chase & Cameron et entraînât de force Cuddy dans le lieu tant convoité, elle n'avais même pas eu le temps de s'y opposer d'ailleurs, à croire qu'il avais bien préparé son coup et pourtant, ce fut une improvisation totale.

Bref, ceci entraînant cela, House & Cuddy sortirent du placard, non sans un pincement aux fesses de House envers Cuddy et un rire de celle-ci.

Sa jupe était plus remonté que d'habitude, la chemise de House plus ouverte : Le placard aux fantasmes avait encore fait des siennes.

Le lendemain :

- HOUSE

House arriva au comptoir des infirmières : Ouiiii ?

Cuddy lui sourit : - Vous allez en consultation

- Dés le matin ?

- Oui

House approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la doyenne pour lui chuchoter : - Par contre, si vous me rejoignez dans 5 minutes, aller en consultation de si bon matin seras loin de me déranger...

- Déjà en manque ?

House passa ses doigts sur la peau du bras nu de la directrice qui frissonna : - Pas que moi apparemment

Cuddy eu un petit rire, House continua son manége, toujours chuchotant :

- Et continue à rire comme ça et je te prend là, sur le comptoir, je m'en fout qu'il y ai des gens !

- Même pas cap !

House prit Cuddy par les hanches, la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le dit comptoir. Il prononçât, arrêtant de parler tout bas :

- Et je suis capable de beaucoup plus !

House menaça Cuddy du regard, celle-ci était amusée mais, voyant tout les regards virés sur eux :

- House, descendez-moi de là !

- Rooolalaaaa

House reprit Cuddy pour la reposer sur le sol, elle s'accrocha à son coup puis se détacha lentement :

- Merci ! Maintenant, salle d'examen numéro une !

Puis elle rajouta tout bas : et à dans 5 minutes !

House sourit à son tour : Patient number one AU RAPPORT !

Wilson, qui se trouvais dans le hall durant toute la scène partit vers l'ascenseur sourire aux lèvres et prononçât pour lui-même : Mission Huddy achevé avec succès après 5 années acharnés ! Oh yeah !

...Maintenant oui !


	5. Dans l'aile psychiatrique ?

Dans ... l'aile psychiatrique ? (ça va loin mdr)

House était partie faire un petit tour là où il n'était pas invité, soit en psychiatrie. Toutes ces chambres de malades mentaux, il faut dire qu'ils étaient bien traités ! House réfléchissais donc jusqu'a ce que la directrice le trouva, vagabondant :

- HOUSE, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ENCORE ?

-... Eu... J'admire les chambres, ce blanc, n'est-il pas magnifique ?

- C'est pas tellement le moment de prendre des échantillons de couleurs, vous allez en clinique MAINTENANT

- NON

- Comment ça non ?

Comme réponse, House attira Cuddy dans une des chambres et ferma à clef.

1 heure plus tard, le couple sortit de la pièce, quelque peu essoufflé, un sourire triomphant sur leur visage.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, un calme plat jusque :

- HOUSE

- Ouiiii ?

La doyenne se dirigea vers le hall, où House été accoudé au comptoir, parlant diagnostique à son équipe à peine revenue de l'appartement du patient :

- PAS de chirurgie EXPLORATRICE, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ??

- Snif, vous sentez pas... le sexe ici ?

13 : - Le... sexe ?

- Ça doit être moi, j'ai eu cette impression et cette odeur toute la journée sur moi, qu'est ce que vous en dites CUDDY ?

- Arrêtez vos sous-entendues stupides et annuler le bloc !

- Pas question, IL EN A BESOIN

- Non, IL SUFFIT QUE VOUS TROUVIEZ CE QUE CE PATIENT A !

- Alors, listes des symptômes : Perte de mémoire, Maux de ventre & de tête, a eu une convulsion il y a peu...

13 : - Peut-être qu'elle simule !

- Voyons ma chère petite 13, Cuddy ne simule pas c'est évident !

- Non je parlais de la...

coupée par Cuddy - Qui vous dit que je ne simule pas ?

- Avec un partenaire tel que... moi, vous ne simuleriez pas, c'est certain ! Et, va savoir si vous savez le faire !

- Vraiment ?

- Évidemment !

Cuddy commençât à simuler un orgasme :

- *mmmh Houuse*

- Non vous ne me faites pas ça !

- Si ! *Greeg, mmmh, ne t'arrête pas*

- Garce !

- Quand on m'cherche, on m'trouve ! * OH OUIII Houuuuse, mmmmmmmh*

- CUDDY

- *OUIII Houuuuse plus fooort, mmmh Greg, encoooore*

- ARRETEZ ÇA !

- Vous rêvez ! * Mmmmmh Greg, surtout ne t'arrête paaas*

House attrapa Cuddy et lui mit sa main sur la bouche mais, le mal étant déjà fais, tout les regards étaient rivés sur eux. House s'adressa à son équipe :

- VOUS ATTENDEZ QUOI VOUS ? DES EXAMENS ! ALLEZ HOP HOP HOP

L'équipe partit aussi vite que l'éclair faire on ne sais quel examen mais, au moins, ils étaient partis.

House retira sa main de la bouche de Cuddy et la retourna violemment :

- Non mais VOUS ETES FOLLE !

- Tout comme vous :house7:

- POURQUOI VOUS AVEZ FAIS ÇA ??!

- C'est mauvais de tenter le diable House !

Puis elle lui chuchota discrètement à l'oreille : Mais je vous rassure, ce n'ai pas parce que je sais simuler que je le fais !

Toujours chuchotant - C'est bon à savoir... Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Il faut avoir confiance en soi à un moment donné mon cher Gregory House... Et arrêter de dire des sottises devant moi, c'est mauvais... pour vous la plupart du temps !

- Vous viendrez me donner la fessée ce soir Maman ?

Cuddy lui sourit : - On verras House, on verras

- Sinon, c'est moi qui te la donnerais espèce de "Directrice chauffante" !

Cuddy rit à sa réflexion et partit vers son bureau, toujours en accentuant son déhanché et jetant un regard vers le diagnosticien.

...Maintenant oui !


End file.
